Travis and Connor's adventures
by athena grl
Summary: These are a bunch of one-shots about Travis and Connor Stoll...I think I'm only going to do 10 chapters...so...what are you waiting for-read it!
1. Chapter 1

Okay-here's a new story! I'm replacing it with the Serpent's Shadow; it's basically just a bunch of one-shots about Travis and Connor. So…this one is about Travis and Connor trying to make rice krispie cake. So…here it is!

Connor looked at his brother. "Are you sure we should do this?" Travis laughed,

"Of course! Anyway, it's for the end-of-camp party. All the cabin leaders have to make something, and this is the easiest thing." Connor frowned.

"I still think it's a better idea to just go get something from the nearest store." Travis grabbed the recipe that they had printed.

"All right-let's start." Connor read over Travis' shoulder.

"One-slash-four cups of butter. Do you know what one-slash-four means?" Travis shook his head.

"Maybe it means that it doesn't matter how much butter we put in, as long as it's in between one and four cups." Connor nodded approvingly.

"That sounds right. I'll get the butter, you get the next ingredient. Wait. What kind of cup should we use?" Travis glanced up from the paper.

"What? Oh, um…use the wineglass. They're in the left cupboard on top of the fridge." Connor looked a bit confused.

"But does a wine goblet count as a cup? Maybe we should use the ones that we normally use at supper-"

"Its fine" interrupted Travis, "just do it." As Connor got the butter and put it into the wine glass to measure it, Travis read the next step. 6 cups of mini marshmallows.

"Travis? This is a lot of butter. Are you sure we're supposed to do this?" Connor called from the other side of the kitchen. Travis looked up, annoyed that he had interrupted Travis reading.

"Of course. Have you ever made this before? If it says that much, then that's what's we need."Connor nodded and then turned back to melting the butter in the microwave. He pressed the buttons.

"Um…Connor?" asked Travis, "We don't have any mini marshmallows." Do we have time to go buy some?" Connor thought for a moment, then told Travis to use 2 cups of giant marshmallows.

After they had mixed the marshmallows and the butter together, they looked at the list. All that was left was 6 cups of Kellogg's Rice Krispie Cereal. Connor went and quickly got the cereal, and looked into the box.

"Um…there's only a bit less than half the box left. Should we just dump the rest in?" Travis nodded,

"That should work." They poured the cereal into the bowl of melted butter and marshmallows (Travis still thought that they had put it a bit too much) and stirred everything together. That resulted in a large, goopy, buttery mess. Connor surveyed the scene.

"You know…don't you think that it's a bit odd that there's no sugar in it? I'm thinking we should put some in." Travis frowned.

"You're right. Okay, I'll get it, you keep stirring."

After they had added a few cups of sugar, they decided to put it in the oven to bake. They figured that since everyone baked cakes in the oven and this was a Rice Krispie _cake_, they would bake it. So they had just put it in the oven and were waiting for it to finish. After about 10 minutes, they were so bored, Connor went and grabbed it out-just in time to see the smoke that was curling off the top. Plus the blackened top.

"Um…Travis? You should see this." Travis went over and gasped.

"Our beautiful cake! It-it's ruined!" He said, wiping away a fake tear. Connor smiled at his brother's reaction.

"It's fine Connor! Our "pour little cake" is not ruined! At least to everybody else it won't be." He smiled devishly, while the idea slowly came to his mind, and they both started laughing.

It was the last day of Camp that year, and all the counselors were dropping of their desserts. Connor went to the table of goodies and gently put down something that was covered with icing and sprinkles, grinned, and walked off.

An hour later, Connor and Travis watched together as Percy and Annabeth went over to the table and helped themselves to a few pieces of sweetness, including Travis and Connor's "cake". Connor grinned while Percy brought the dessert up to his lips and took a bite. His face lit up.

"Whoa...this is _so _good! Who made this stuff?" Annabeth shrugged and took a bite herself. Immediately, her face turned red.

"PERCY! AUGH! WHO MADE THIS STUFF? Oh my gods, this is disgusting!" She then proceeded to look around the dining pavilion. Once she saw Connor and Travis (who were talking with each other and minding their own business) she narrowed her eyes. She stormed over to their table and threw the cake down.

"Who here made this?" Travis looked at her innocently.

"What? That stuff? That stuff is sooooo good! We just tried it-like we tried all the stuff. Which one did you guys make? It would probably be really great and super complicated and all that, but- Annabeth interrupted him.

"Stop it, Connor. And Travis. I know you guys made it, and you're going to pay for it." With that, she stormed off to go get a drink of water.

So…tell me what you guys think of it! And if you read this, PLEASE review-today's my birthday-can you guys give me a present and review? Pretty please? REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

So…thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome! Oh, I have a new poll on my profile-who's your fav couple? Plz go check it out-Whoever gets the most votes will be the target for the Stoll's next prank! (And I randomly want to know) So here's the next chapter! Thank you dcrawr for helping me come up with the idea!

_CREAK_. The Stoll's froze as the door swung open, squeaking the whole time. It was the middle of the night, and Travis and Connor Stoll had just broken into the Camp store. Travis cautiously took a step forward, but the floor stayed silent. He looked behind him, mouthed _chicken_ to Connor, and took another step forward. Directly into the wall that was full of stuff. Suddenly there was a loud noise as half the racks fell of the wall. Connor immediately darted into the bush, while Travis ducked under the counter. After waiting for what felt like hours (ADHD was terrible at times like this) Travis started putting all the stuff back on the wall, not bothering to see if they were in the right spots.

While Travis was cleaning up, Connor moved past him and grabbed about 20 bottles of black spray-paint. Why the camp had spray-paint, he didn't know, but it was useful. Snickering, he ran back to his cabin while Travis was hastily stuffing everything under everything.

The Hermes cabin cheered quietly as Connor ran in the door. He handed each of them a bottle of black spray-paint, and they took off towards the Aphrodite cabin.

Travis was annoyed at his brother. They had planned to do this together, and yet when he had made a tiny mistake, his "loyal" brother grabbed what he wanted and ran off. Great sibling, isn't he? Then he heard a knock at the door, and it swung open. There was the Hermes cabin, holding the cans. Despite his anger, Travis started smiling. Then he started laughing. They were all dressed in black-that, unfortunately, happened to be garbage bags. Connor suppressed a smile before tossing him a can.

"Dude-there you go! Now hurry! It's practically the morning!" Travis snorted.

"Are you kidding? It only midnight!" Connor grinned and nodded, and Travis kicked the last few items under a bench and ran out the door.

Surprisingly, they weren't heard, despite Sage, Shania and Shira's constant giggles, Jacob and Caleb's wrestling and Travis and Connor's tripping each other. The rest of the cabin was trying to be silent.

When they finally got there, they took positions on each wall. Sage, Shania, Shira, Emiline and Trije went to one wall, Travis, Connor, Eli, Benjamin and Philip took the back wall, Jacob, Caleb, Josh, Harv and Philip #2 took the front wall, and Gem, Karina, Jane, Nedra and Amaya took the last wall. For the next few minutes, the air was filled with the sound of spray paint. Then the smell came. It smelled like paint and hair spray mixed together. In other words…Not. Good. Luckily, they had thought ahead and brang air masks, which they put on.

Once they were done the job, (the girls still giggling) they headed back to their cabin, (which, after the Hunter's had burned it down, Chiron had wisely added soundproof walls) where they could laugh as loud as they wanted.

When they entered, they all collapsed on their bunks, daring each other to be the first to laugh. A smile slowly crept up Sage's face until she burst out laughing, making her long black hair fall in front of her eyes. Travis was the next one to go. Then it was Connor, then Gem, Philip, Jacob and the rest of them. Except for Amaya. She was lying on her stomach on the top bunk, her chin in her hands, staring at everyone with a smug expression on her face. Her honey-coloured hair was tied in a pony-tail, and she had a spray of freckles across her nose. She had somehow changed into pyjamas without anyone noticing, and she was now wearing a shirt that said HERMES PONES YOU which Connor personally thought she should have been wearing all over camp, not just in bed. Suddenly, Jacob lunged at her, and seeing as they were really close and spent [practically all their time together, he would know how to make her laugh. And he did. Apparently she was ticklish in the palms of her hands.

She had her hands in fists, and it was difficult to get them to open-but it wasn't impossible. Suddenly she burst out laughing, scaring everyone in the cabin momentarily before causing them to all double over in laughter. Connor even had tears streaming down his cheeks. Until there was a knock on their door. The cabin went dead silent. Connor looked at Travis, who looked back at him and mouthed _I'm not going. You ditch me-I ditch you. _And dove under the covers. Travis tip-toed across the room, while every eye stared at him. Cautiously, he opened the door.

"WE DON'T HAVE PIZZA'S-COME BACK LATER!" And slammed the door shut. Then he locked all the bolts on both sides of it. Then he went to the windows, hurriedly sliding secrete sheets of metal over them. Then he sighed in relief.

Everyone was staring at him.

"What?" He asked, "The Ares cabin was mad!" Connor just chuckled and said

"Great job, dude. That was perfect."Then all the lights went out, and they fell asleep, knowing that the next morning they would be hearing the screams of angry girls.

So…what did you think? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! And thanks so much to the 3 people that did-dcrawr, Just me 8484 and Maggie Lerman!


	3. Chapter 3

To start with-IMSUPERSORRYFORNOTUPDATINGSO ONER! I know I said something, actually, I don't even know if I said anything about updating, but when I got the chance to write, I had to update MOA first, then Word stopped working. (As in, it didn't save anything I wrote). So sorry for the delay! And thank you guys SOOOOOO much for reviewing! Wow, I got so many reviews! You guys are seriously THE BEST and I'm supersupersupersupersupersup ersupersupersupersupersupers upersuper sorry for not updating sooner!

Connor burst into the cabin, and almost bumped into Travis, who was standing there staring in the middle of the room.

"What," said Travis "is _that?"_

Connor grinned, and then yelled "IT'S A CARDBOARD BOX!"

Travis rolled his eyes before replying, saying, "Yes, I know that it's a cardboard box. Why do you have it?"

Connor pretended to be hurt. "Why do I have it? I have it because you can do one million, three thousand and fifty five different pranks with a box-especially if it's made out of cardboard."

Travis nodded, his eyes lighting up, and slowly getting it. "So, you mean-"

"That we have some pranks to do."

That night, they did an old prank to one of their fellow Hermes' demigods-shaving cream in their hand and a feather on their face. It worked-but he swore on the Styx that he would get his revenge, and since the goddess Styx is very serious about promises and oaths, they knew that he meant it. And, unfortunately, he was a pretty good prankster…

The next day, they woke up early to use their plan (after Connor complaining and refusing, forcing Travis to dump a bucket of water on his face). Carefully, they snuck into the Aphrodite cabin, (again, but their cabin was so much fun to prank) and grabbed all the makeup and posters and shoved them into the cardboard box, without making a sound.

After they had collected every bit of makeup, poster, and perfume, lotion, and all the other stuff that the Stoll's didn't know what they were called, they ran to the climbing wall. Since it was so early, nobody had turned on the lava wall yet. Carefully, balancing on the rocks, they managed to make their way up (after a few close calls to death), and put the box at the very top. It was huge, and they had somehow, mysteriously received a bright, bright, BRIGHT marker that literally glowed, lit up and shone, even in the day time. It also mysteriously said _Hermes' magic marker_ on it. Funny, how Hermes' sons got his marker…

They wrote on it-on all four sides: APHRODITE CABIN'S USELESS ITEMS, and, ARE YOU LOOKING FOR SOMETHING? IT'S UP HERE!, and, HI! I LIKE SEAGULLS!

Hopefully, that would get the Aphrodite cabin to scream. Next, they had to use…7 drachmas to contact the other cabins and alert them of what had happened.

Travis was annoyed. So was Connor.

"Stupid-idiot-KILL HER!" Travis muttered, along with an assortment of other words. Meanwhile, Connor was muttering Greek curses under his breath.

Their prank had completely backfired. As soon as Drew saw what was going on, she used charmspeak to force Travis and Connor to go get their stuff. In a trance, they had. Luckily, they had snapped out of it when they reached the top, and dropped it from the there, yelling "HOPE YOU LIKE OUR PRESENT! MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Unfortunately, Chiron had walked past that moment, not realizing what was happening, and it fell on him. So Travis and Connor were sentenced to dishwashing for the rest of the month.

When they got back in the cabin, they stared at the cardboard box. And they stared. And stared, and stared, and stared. Then they stared.

They were still staring at it when their cabin mates came back from activities. Then they threw it out and went to bed. They both hated cardboard boxes. With all their hearts.

The next day, they woke up. Then they went and got the cardboard box.

"Um…what now?" Asked Connor.

"I really don't know. Hey-maybe we should deliver it to Hermes! I wonder if gods can get dishwashing duty…oh, even better! Let's give it to the Athena cabin-"

"TRAVIS!" Yelled Connor, "YOU'RE MISSSING IT!"

"Missing what?" He asked, "I don't know what I'm supposed to get…"

"DIONYSUS!" Yelled Connor. Travis grinned. This was going to be good.

"I hate cardboard boxes," grumbled Travis. Connor was cursing in Greek under his breath.

"I can't believe that we fell for that…again. I HATE THE GODS!" He yelled. Thunder rumbled. "Alright, alright. Fine. I HATE WHOEVER INVENTED CARBOARED, BOXES, AND ANYTHING RELATED!"

Connor looked up at Travis. "What? You know, we should honestly kill the person who invented boxes."

Travis nodded. "So, do you want to go into the Underworld, get whoever invented the box, bring them out, and kill them?"

Connor grinned. "That," he said, "is a great idea."

Alright, so, that chapter is short, but I am trying to update. And I think I finally got my poll to work, so I won't write the next chapter until you guys VOTE on my POLL that should be on MY PROFILE. *hint hint*.

So if you don't know what I'm talking about, then the next chapter will be Travis and Connor pranking whoever got the most votes on my poll.

And also, because this is your favourite story ever, you're going to review! Please?


	4. Chapter 4

HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I AM BACK! ...after many long weeks...I'm so sorry guys! I've been trying to finish my moa story, so I keep forgetting about everything else...I'm sorry! Thank you guys so much for all your reviews: they are AMAZING! AAAAANNND...Percabeth won! So, Travis and Connor will pull a prank on Percy and Annabeth. This could be interesting...and, I will try to make them longer!

Travis was trying to hold his breath, and Connor held a stopwatch.

"29...30...31..." he counted, and suddenly Travis gasped, falling on the ground.

"I won!" yelled Connor, pumping his fist in the air. "I told you!" With that, he ran to the Hermes cabin.

On the doorway was their official white board with the news of the day. Hermes had magically put a magic spell on it so that no one but Hermes' children could see it. Or, for that matter, touch it.

Connor grabbed the marker (which was multicoloured) and wrote on the smooth surface: CONNOR WON BREATH-HOLDING CONTEST. TIME: 0. 37 S.

He looked at for a moment, and then added a smiley face. That was better...

"...you too, Percy." Said a voice that Connor recognized. He immediately ran and hid. Annabeth was coming around the corner, her hand in Percy's. Connor gulped. Ever since he had put that spider on her bed, she had never forgiven him.

He carefully peeked out from around the corner of his cabin, making sure she didn't see him.

"Annabeth, you know that I can't do everything!"

"Of course I know that! I'm just saying, ever since we've come, back..." Her voice got muffled out as they kept walking, disappearing from Connor's line of view.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked a familiar voice behind him. Connor jumped in the air and whipped out his imaginary sword.

"Get back from me!" he yelled, holding the imaginary tip to his brother's chest.

Travis grinned and pulled out a real weapon, which Connor stood gawking at. "Since when did they trust you enough to let you keep a real sword?"

Travis's grin grew bigger. "Who said anything about the rest of the camp knowing? After all, Hermes is our dad." He paused a moment and drew out a second sword for Connor. "Got one for you, too."

"Thanks, bro," said Connor, catching it. Unfortunately for him, he caught the wrong side and quickly dropped it, examining the scratch marks on his hand and complaining.

"So, back to what I said before," said Travis. "Were you thinking about pranking Annabeth and Percy?"

"Dude, no way," protested Connor. "After what she did to me last time?"

"Almost did to you," Travis amended. Connor just rolled his eyes. "Anyway, we should plan a prank. Minus the rest of our cabin. Maybe we could...no, they would never fall for the dessert trick again. Definitely not the golden pineapple. The spider one won't work either..." he kept going on, rattling off all the pranks they had pulled until Connor finally interrupted him.

"As much as I love listening to all of our successful pranks that we've pulled, I have to say, we're wasting time. If we want to prank them, we better do it quickly. And no reusing old ones," he said, glaring at his brother while saying the last part.

"Okay, fine," said Travis. "What about...OH MY GODS!" He jumped up and ran away towards the mess hall, then realized he was going the wrong way and ran back towards the camp store.

Picking the lock was easy. Finding the video camera was not. Travis cursed a certain god of war as he put back yet another box. Why he was cursing Ares, he didn't know, but it felt good to curse something. Maybe he should be cursing centaurs...

"So what are we looking for?" asked Connor, suddenly appearing in the store.

"A video camera," sighed Travis as he pulled down another box.

"Um...you do know that it's here, right?" asked Connor, picking it off the counter.

Travis scowled and grabbed it. "Now we just have to set everything up. While you were eavesdropping on a pointless conversation, I was actually doing something useful!"

He pulled out a tape recorder and pressed the play button while Connor stared in disbelief at the machine.

"That thing is, like, a million years old!" he said, not really listening to what was playing until Travis punched his arm.

"...beach all night? Maybe a picnic?" Percy's voice said.

"That's sweet," came back Annabeth's voice. "But won't the others...I don't know...um, suspect something?"

"It doesn't matter," said Percy. "We snuck out of camp once – what's this one evening going to do?"

"Okay, sure," she said. "So I'll meet you at the beach...approximately ten minutes before everyone else goes to the mess hall."

"Yep," said Percy, then the machine clicked and stopped playing.

"Do I even need to say-"started Travis, before getting interrupted.

"Video camera...got it. I'll hide it in the bushes-you program it to go to the pavilion."

An hour later, a video camera was set up (with a bit of help from a Hephaestus kid), and in ten minutes it would start projecting an image of the beach while the campers saw Percy and Annabeth's romantic "Private" date.

Travis and Connor couldn't wait.

They ran around camp; randomly pick pocketing things to distract themselves (though they got caught almost every time. They did get away with a gold watch though...)

But finally, the time came to go and eat supper. Travis and Connor snickered as they sat down, and the rest of the cabin started smiling. Most of the campers in their cabin knew them well enough to tell when they were pulling a prank.

The nymphs came around with platters of food, and they went to offer a part of their food to the gods, blah, blah, blah.

Each minute seemed to last an hour, and the seconds ticked away even slower. That was the bad thing about ADHD-apart from being naturally hyper, everything went slower.

"Three...two..." whispered Travis, loud enough for the whole table to hear.

A big screen suddenly popped up, and a video image started to play on it. The entire camp had gone silent.

"It's so nice to be able to spend time with you, just you and me," said Percy, grabbing a sandwich and taking a huge bite out it.

There were snickers throughout the camp.

"Yeah...I mean, I like everyone at camp – it's just that, well, I feel like we never get to spend time together."

This time there was outright laughter from multiple people – Clarisse included.

"This is really nice," Percy said after a couple of minutes. "And nobody's spying on us..."

He faltered, and people started giggling again.

He turned towards the bushes and saw the camera. He muttered a curse, and then showed Annabeth. Both their faces were bright red, and when Annabeth took out her knife and gutted the camera, everyone heard the threat that she made towards the Stolls-plus Percy nodding in agreement.

Travis and Connor looked at each other before shrugging. "Oh well," said Travis.

"Their loss," finished Connor. Then they both began happily eating their grapes.


End file.
